


The Adventures of Wolfie and Kitten

by Lyricblake1, Slone_Envy



Series: The Adventures of Wolfie and Kitten [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Animal Transformation, Beast Mode Sex, Begging, Bestiality, Bi-Curiosity, Boys Kissing, Casual Sex, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dog - Freeform, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Gay Sex, Good Taste, Guilty Pleasures, Hair-pulling, Half-Human, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, Lingerie, Little Black Dress, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Naked Hide and Seek, Neck Kissing, Obedience, Oral Sex, Other, Pancakes, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Relationship(s), Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex with Sentient Animals, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sounding, Spanking, Submissive Character, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Tiger Shifter, Tigers, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, crawling, fucking in half form, panther, shape shifter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyricblake1/pseuds/Lyricblake1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slone_Envy/pseuds/Slone_Envy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfie comes home to find his wife Kitten, and their pet Rover in a compromising position. Instead of losing his cool, he decides to make the most out of it, and give them all the night of their lives!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home cumming!

                                                                                         

 

Wolfie was late getting home, and since they had moved into the new house, he made sure that while he was gone, his Kitten has someone to watch over her, and protect her. He'd called got the voice mail, and wondered if maybe his Kitten had gone out somewhere.

Parking behind her rang rover, Wolfie grabbed his phone and things from the passenger seat, then headed to the back of the house. Maybe she was siting in the back enjoying the warm day. As he thought of that, his head lifts as the wind blows, and the scent of his mates arousal hits him hard.

Feeling his cock jerk, he moves his feet faster, wanting to pleasure her. When he enters the house, the sight before him makes his cock jerk wildly, and his fangs to drop. She looked absolutely fucking beautiful on her hands and knees, and taking what their beast of a dog was giving her.  
"Kitten, do you know how fucking beautiful you look right now?"

She gasped, and turned her head towards him, and her eyes were glazed over. She was nothing more than a bitch in heat right now, and if that didn't make him want to thrust his cock down her throat, he didn't know what would.

Stalking to where she was kneeling, he let his cock spring free, and gripped her chin. "Open wide Kitten, you will take my cock now" She gave him a kittenish smile, and opened her mouth wide, and he slowly began to feed her his cock.

When her eyes begin to slide shut, he growls low. "You will look at me, and not break our connection till I tell you got it?" Her eyes pop open, and she nods around a mouth full of cock. "Good girl"

Watching as she takes every wild thrust from their four legged friend, he looks and watches as she takes all of him into her mouth. Wrapping his hand around her throat, he can feel his cock filling her air ways, and he grins.

Completely at his mercy, because her body wouldn't let go of her release till he approved it, and he wouldn't approve it till he was good and ready to.

Looking at the scratches and marks across her back, he reaches down and cups one of her swinging breasts. "Does this feel good Kitten?" Pinching her nipple, her eyes widen, and he thrusts into her mouth harder.

When she mumbles around his cock, he chuckles. "No talking with your mouthful Pet" Gripping her locks with his free hand, he pulls his cock out, leaving just the engorged head resting on her pillowy lips.

"I'v thought of nothing more all day than to come home and fuck every hole you have baby, and I see Rover is getting you ready for me. Cum for him now, so that I can take his place baby. I need to be balls deep in you soon or I will lose my mind"

One more pinch to her nipple, and one more thrust into her mouth, she screams around his cock, and he can hear her release dripping onto the hardwood floor beneath her. "Good girl!"

Rover quickly shifts to his human form, and bows his head at Wolfie. "I will go to my room now Sir" Wolfie smirks, and shakes his head. "I think you will stay right where you are Rover. I still have a need for you that hasn't been fulfilled"

The six foot four male nods his head, and kneels in the corner of the room, making his bog bed look like a pillow beneath his tree trunk sized thighs. Wolfie doesn't miss the huge erection still jutting out of the thick dark nest of hair at the apex of his thighs. Grinning down at his Kitten, Wolfie grips her chin.

"Was Rover a good boy for Kitten today?"

She nods her head, and he cocks a brow. "Yes Sir" She answers him quickly, and he strokes his shaft. "Well then, perhaps we need to give him a treat for giving you an orgasm" Rovers cock jerks, slapping his belly, and weeping pearly tears from the slit of his bulbous head.

"Come boy, let your master look at you"

Taking his Kitten, he leads her to the sofa, and sits down, pulling her into his lap, then holds out his hand to Rover. "Come, let me praise you for being a good boy, then I will show my wife how good of a girl she has been too"


	2. Part two!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfie gives his pets a well deserved treat!

When Rover joined them on the sofa, Wolfie reached down, and began to stroke the huge cock that was now resting on his thigh as his pet kneels on the cushions on his right. His Kitten was watching, her eyes locked on the cock in her Wolfie's hands. 

Her breathing was coming out in pants, and her breasts were rising and falling rapidly. "Does Kitten like to watch Wolfie stroke Rover?" She nods, and Wolfie grips her locks. "Use your words Kitten, or Wolfie will take you to the room and tie you to the bed, and force you to watch me fuck Rover, and not let you cum"

"Yes Sir Wolfie, I love watching you stroke Rover" 

His own cock jerked at her soft spoken words. "Good, now straddle Wolfie, and take my cock deep into that wet hot little cunt of yours, and then don't move" Eagerly, his Kitten straddles his hips, gripping his cock, and raising herself over him, before impaling herself on his rock hard rod. 

Her head falls back, her locks tickling his thighs, her breasts jutting out, almost in invitation for his mouth. Lifting her left breast, he looks at Rover, and grins. "Lick" One word was all he had to speak, before his eager pet leaned down, and took the cocoa colored nipple into his mouth. 

Kitten's head lifts, and Wolfie smirks before leaning and capturing the right nipple in his mouth. With each suckle on her pebbled nipples, her pussy clenched around his cock, and he moaned.

Reaching behind her, Wolfie caresses her ass, before letting his finger probe her puckered anus. Another wild clench on his cock, followed by a low deep moan from his Kitten. "You like that pet?" Her eyes look down, gaze locking with his, her hand slipping into his black hair. "Yes Sir Wolfie, I love it when you play with my ass" 

That comment had his cock jerking inside her, and had him sucking harder on her nipple. Releasing her nipple with a pop, Wolfie released Rovers cock, and caressed the males back. "Stand behind Kitten Rover, and grip that beautiful cock of yours" 

Wolfie watches as his pet stands behind Kitten, his breath sawing out of his lungs, causing his sweat glistened chest to rise and fall in rapid movements. Grinning, he cups Kitten's ass, and spreads her cheeks apart, and locks his gaze with Rover. 

"Slowly, slide into her, toy with her ass, make it open wide for that cock" 

He reached down between his and Kitten's bodies, and found her hard clit. It stuck out from under it's protective hood like a tiny little cock. He longed to suck it into his mouth, to feel her juices spill onto his face, but he fought the desire to feast on her pussy, and pinched the little bundle of nerves.

She cried out, the sound filling his ears, followed by the fresh wave of her sweet musky scent of need that was soaking his cock. "So wet Kitten, did that feel good?" Nails digging into his chest, she nods, and swallows deeply "Yes Sir" Seeing Rover's forehead bunch as he pressed into her tight ass, he pinched again, and watched the moment when he pushed past her tight ring.

His groan, blended with her hiss of pain, and Wolfie's cock jerked again deep within her silken walls. "I can feel you Rover, feel that thick cock brushing against mine, only a think layer of skin separating us" Rocking his hips, Kitten moans louder, and Wolfie fists her hair, and pulls her mouth down to his.

"Kiss me Kitten, let me swallow your cries of ecstasy as we fuck you hard" 

Her mouth descended on his, and her tongue began to ravish the inside of his mouth. The wild abandon in her kiss told him that his Kitten was feeling wild, and needy. Rovers jerky thrusts told him that his pet was also feeling wild. 

Wolfie was surrounded by the reckless abandon of his lovers, his mate, and his pet, and he too felt his humanity slipping, and his beast surging forward. If he didn't contain the need now, they would end up on the floor, a jumble of animal parts.

Pulling out, as Rover thrust in, Kitten dug her nails into Wolfie's shoulders, mewling into his mouth. He was close, and could tell by the girth of Rovers cock that he too was almost ready to spill his seed into Kitten. Gripping her hips, he thrust harder and faster up into her pussy, feeling Rovers balls slap against his cock as he thrust into her perfect tight ass.

Reaching behind his Kitten, he cupped the males balls, and squeezed gently, as his other hand pinched Kitten's clit. "CUM NOW" His sac tightened, his spine tingled like a million spiders roamed beneath his skin, and lightning flowed through his veins.

Rover thrust deep, Wolfie followed, their cocks filling Kitten to capacity. Her walls clenched around his cock, her ass tightened around Rovers cock, and she let out a glass shattering scream as she gushed around both of them. 

He felt the mouth of her womb against his cocks bulbous head, as stream after stream of scalding seed filled her. He felt the steady stream of Rovers cum as it spilled from her tight asshole, dripping onto his balls, and the floor. Releasing his hold on Rovers balls, Wolfie palmed the back of the males head, and pulled him down. Claiming his lips, he kissed the male buried deep in his wife's ass, till he was forced to release his mouth to breathe. 

Kitten's soft shudders a top of him brought his gaze down to her upturned face, and he kissed her deeply. They lay there, a jumble of limbs, each gasping for breath, their hot breath fanning over one another's sweat coated skin. Smiling, he brought their faces together before his own, and licked them both across their lips. "Such good pets, lets go shower, then eat supper. Wolfie thinks it's going to be a long night, and you both need your energy!" 

With that, they all head into the master bedroom, Wolfie stripping out of his remaining clothes, his wife, and pet entering the bathroom to ready the shower. He was one lucky SOB, and he planned on utilizing the two that lived to please him, till they were spent, and sleeping soundly in his bed.


	3. Punishments and meeting new people!

                                                                                  

 

Wolfie had plans for him and Kitten, he just hadn't had time to tell her before he passed out the night before. So when he woke, to find both her and Rover gone, he felt a wave of anger. Where could they possibly have gone this early? He asks himself that question as he stalks through the house, looking for clues, or a note to tell him where they have gone.

Not finding what he was looking for, Wolfie decides to take a shower, then make himself something to eat. There was no sense in him leaving to find them, because his luck, he'd probably miss them and be out searching, while they were home waiting for him. There was not much time left before the surprise for his Kitten, and as he scrubbed his body, he hoped she'd make it home in time.

As the time passed, Wolfie grew more and more angry when his mate and their pet didn't return. He'd called her cell, and found that in her haste to leave the house, she left her cell on the night stand. Taking the bags he had packed for them out to the car, Wolfie locks up the house, just as her Toyota comes down the drive. Standing, he crosses his arms over his chest, and follows her car as she parks. "Where have you been Kitten?"

Instantly her eyes drop, and her hands clasp behind her back. "I took Rover to stay with my friend for the weekend Sir. He is going to stay while she breaks in her new puppy Quin" The anger he felt subsided some as she stood before him, looking contrite. "Well, I suppose you won't be punished for leaving, however, you will be punished for leaving your cell phone. You know how worried I get when you leave Kitten, and this will be a reminder for you. I bet next time, you won't leave your cell behind!"

Taking her arm, he led her to the car, and bent her over the hood. "A set of twenty for causing your Sir worry!" Her head nods, and he growls. "Use your words Kitten, you have permission to speak until I take it away from you!" A shiver works it's way up her back, and she breathlessly speaks. "Yes Sir, shall I count?" He had to smile, and clear his throat. "Yes, and if you take your punishment, I may give you a treat afterward Kitten!"

Lifting the hem of her skirt, he bunches it at the small of her back, gripping her locks, and holding her in place. Standing off to the side, Wolfie lifts his hand into the air, and brings it down on her bare ass. The whoosh of his hand sailing through the air is soon followed by a resounding crack as the slap echoes around them. This was one of the reasons he loved living in the large two story cabin. They were surrounded only by wilderness, and fresh air.

"One Sir!" He cupped her ass, rubbing the sting into her skin, before repeating with five more smacks, all in rapid fire slaps. "Two...three...four...five...and six Sir" His cock was straining against his slacks, and her ass was a beautiful shade of red. "What won't you leave without again Kitten?" Slaps seven through nine land, covering her thick ass with his hand prints. "Seven...eight...nine, and my cell phone Sir!"

She was such a good girl, and he knew that she didn't intentionally leave her cell behind, but since they lived in New Orleans, he couldn't be too careful when it came to his mate. She was his everything, and if anything ever happened to her, he'd never be the same. Finishing off her set, Wolfie dropped behind her, and spread her legs wider. Pressing his face into the juncture between her thighs, Wolfie ran his tongue over the slick, juicy nether lips.

His actions happened so fast, that by the time he'd already licked her pussy twice, Kitten was just gasping out the last count. "Ten" Her hands fist on top of the hood, and her legs stiffen as he licks from her clit, to her sweet little asshole. "Never worry me like that again Kitten!" Pressing her back down more, her ass lifts more, exposing her weeping pussy to his enthralled gaze. "My Kitten is so fucking beautiful, and you taste like the juiciest strawberry my Pet"

When her mewls and cries grow closer, he knew she was about to feed him what he craved. "Cum for me Kitten, let your nectar spill down my throat!" That was all it took for his mate to cum hard, and fast. Like a wave, his face is quickly coated with her release, and his mouth filled. Swallowing every drop, Wolfie lapped at her till her legs began to close.

Chuckling, he stood, and lowered her skirt, and fixed her clothes. Licking his lips, he wiped his face on the sleeve of his shirt, and turned her to face him. Lifting her chin, he locks his gaze with hers, and strokes her bottom lip with his thumb. "Such a good Kitten! Now, get in the car, we have somewhere to be!" Blinking once, she comes out of her orgasm induced daze, and nods. "Yes Sir!"

Walking around, Wolfie climbs into the car, and backs out of his spot, then heads down the road. Reaching over, he takes her hand in his, and looks over at her. "How did Rover do?" She smiled, and turned to face him more. "He was excited all the way there, then he got shy. He knows to only shift after everyone is sleeping, and since Quin is shifter too, they will keep each other company. Kelly doesn't know yet, and I told them to wait till we picked Rover up to let her know. I figured having Quin for the weekend might make it easier on her to learn what he really is!"

She had a point, and since her friend Kelly was single, Wolfie agreed on her choice of pet. What he wasn't sure about was Rover getting too attached. Already he felt the beasts absence, and wondered how his Kitten felt about it. "And you Kitten? How do you feel about him being away from us?" She bit her lip, and looked down at their joined hands. "I miss him Sir!" He was glad she told him the truth, and would make sure her mind was occupied all weekend.

Hitting the freeway, Wolfie heads to Baton Rouge, and watches as his Kitten curls up and drifts off to sleep. That was good, because she was going to need her sleep. After stopping for gas twice, Wolfie is pulling into the long driveway of his friend Dominic home. The jarring motion must have woken his Kitten, because before he parked, she was looking around. "Where are we Wolfie?"

Lifting her hand to his lips, Wolfie smiles at her, and nods at the house. "My friend Dominic is back from his recent stent in Afghanistan. He asked that we come spend the weekend with him, and have some fun. Depending if you get along with him, we will stay here, if not, then we will stay in a hotel for the weekend, and it will just be me and you!"

Her eyes looked wild when the door opened, and Dominic thrust out his hand for her to take. "Glad you could make it guys!" Wolfie has told me so much about you Kitten" Her lip found it's way in between her teeth, and Dom smirked, and looked over at Wolfie. He knew why his friend looked to him, and this was a great chance to see how his Kitten would deal with commands from another male. Nodding, Wolfie grabbed their bags, and listened intently.

"Kitten, you don't know me, so I will let it go this one time. However, in the future, the only time your lips get nibbled on, it will be by me, or your mate. Is that clear?" His kitten's eyes went wide for a moment, then she nodded. "Yes Sir" Pride filled his heart when he heard her utter those words, and when her head lowered, and her hands clasped behind her back.

 


	4. Part two!

They head inside, and not one word is spoken as they enter the large foyer. Kitten looked around the large home, her eyes wide, and filled with awe. He had to laugh as she stepped off to the side, looking so tiny between him and Dominic. Setting the bags down, he cleared the space between them, and took her into his arms. "Kitten, Wolfie is so proud of you. This weekend will be all for you my pet" 

She looked up at him, and smiled. "Thank you Sir, and I am glad you made these plans Wolfie" He caressed her cheek, and felt when Dom grew closer to them. When he felt his friend behind her, he slid his hand around his waist, and pulled him closer to her. When Dominic slid a hand between them and cupped Kitten's breasts, his other hand cups Wolfies head.

"I've missed you my friend, and this is the best reunion ever!" Dropping his, lips to the sensitive spot behind her ear, Kitten moans, and Wolfie growls and swallows the sound by claiming her lips. They stood there caressing and kissing for what seemed forever. It was the deep growl that filled the room that pulled them apart. Pulling back, Wolfie looked at Dominic and seen his friends golden eyes locked on Kitten. 

Taking her hand, Wolfie looks at the both of them. "Bedroom...NOW" They both nod, and follow him up the stairs. He knew where the master bedroom was, because it had been where he and Dominic once shared a bed. Pushing open the door, Wolfie stops, and pulls Kitten into his arms. Turning her to face Dominic, he smirks. "Undress for her Dom!"

Taking the hem of his shirt, Dom lifts it, and looks at Kitten with hungry eyes. Lifting the hem of her skirt, Wolfie slides his hand between her thighs, and strokes her clit. Her legs tremble, and Wolfie wraps his arm around her waist, holding her up. "Hurry bro, I don't think she can wait much longer" 

Pulling her away from his body, Wolfie strips out of his slacks, and shirt, leaving on his boxer briefs. Dominic following suit, joins Kitten in the center of the room, and holds out his hand for Wolfie to join them. Walking over, he whispers into his Kitten's ear. "Feel us, learn his body, tell us what you want" 

Kitten nods, and slides her hand over both of their chests, licking her lips. "I want to feel your cocks Sir's" Wolfie smirked, and nodded his head. "Go ahead Kitten" Her hand slips into their boxers, and she gasps. Dominic chuckled, and Wolfie knew what she was feeling. His cock was thicker than her wrist, and as long as Wolfies. When they filled her, she wouldn't forget what it was like to be taken by them both.

When she pulls her hands out, she looks up at Wolfie, and he cups her cheek. "Get on the bed Kitten, and spread your legs baby" She moves away, and Wolfie pulls Dominic into his arms. Claiming his lips, he rocks his cock against his, their boxers separating them. Kitten moans, when they deepen the kiss. He'd missed his friend, and was happy to share him with his Kitten.

Breaking the kiss, Wolfie leads Dominic to the bed, and crawls on, settling in front of his mate. Dominic settles behind her, and they each pin her body between them. Running his hand up her thigh, he pulls it over his hip, and reaches back to press his finger against her puckered ass. 

She pushes back, and moans when the tight ring opens for his finger, letting it slip in past the knuckle. "That's fucking hot!" Dominic growls, and Wolfie looks at her. Pulling her over him, Wolfie spreads her thighs wider, and thrusts up into her ready pussy. Her head falls back, and she cries out, giving Dominic ample opportunity to claim her lips in a hungry kiss. 

Watching her take his cock, while Dom swallows her moans, Wolfie pinches her nipples, and growls. "Now that....that is fucking sexy!" Reaching and stroking Dominic's cock, Wolfie thrusts up into the hot wet cunt of his Kitten. "Never had he been as lost in watching her with someone as he was watching Dominic devour her mouth and rub her clit. 

Feeling her walls quiver around his shaft, Wolfie releases Dom's cock, and halts all movements. "Kitten, lay against my chest baby!" Dominic took up the space behind her, and lowered his head, and thrust his tongue into her ass, getting it nice and wet. After a few licks from Dom, and a few moans from Kitten, Wolfie was ready to cum. Dom's large hand found his sac as he licked at Kitten's ass, and he smirked. "" won't last if you keep that up!"

Lifting his head, Dom gripped Kitten's hips, and lined his cock up with her entrance. Pushing in slowly, Wolfie felt the cock slide against his, only the thin layer of skin separating their cock. Kitten dug her nails into Wolfie's chest, as she was blissfully filled with cock. Once every inch was seated into her ass, Wolfie and Dom worked in tandem to get Kitten to her highest desires.

When he pulled out, Dom thrust in, making Kitten cry out. It was in and out, back and forth, thrust and grind for the longest, till his Kitten stiffened, and screamed out. Her release spilled out, and coated Wolfie's balls and making the bed wet beneath him. 

Dom thrust deep, and stilled, as his own release spilled out, and he filled her ass with his cum. Their scents filled him, and their cries, and moans echoed in his ears, spurring his own release. Barking out, and thrusting up one last time, Wolfie cums hard, his cum blasting against Kitten's womb. 

Collapsing on Kitten's back, Dom lets out a satisfied groan, and kisses her shoulders. "Glad you came to visit me!" Kitten giggles, and buries his face into Wolfies chest, and sighs contently. This was one of his best ideas, and they hadn't even been there for an hour. By the time they leave on Sunday, They would all be walking funny, and thoroughly sated. "I love you both, not lets sleep, and when we wake up, we can actually do introductions!"


	5. Office quickie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Wolfie and Rover go to visit Kitten on her first day at her new job, things become heated, and they all find a little release within the office walls!

                                                                            

 

 

She was starting her new job, and Wolfie was missing his Kitten already. She'd packed her lunch, and laid out her clothes before they had gone to sleep the night before, so all she had to do, was shower and dress when they woke up in the morning.

Rover had been her shadow all evening, and when they went to bed, their pet refused to shift and join them. Wolfie knew he was being stubborn, and wanted to reprimand him for it. It was his Kitten who had talked him out of it, saying that Rover was sad that she'd be gone during the day.

Stepping from the shower, he thought he heard a whimper coming from the kitchen. He smelled coffee, and bacon, and he smiled. Though she was nervous about starting her new job, his Kitten was still taking care of him and Rover.

Wrapping his towel around his waist, Wolfie follows the whimpering. Finding Rover standing at the door, his snout pressed against the screen, Wolfie growls low.

"What's wrong boy?"

Just as he asked, Kitten walks back into the house. "Good Morning baby, breakfast is in the stove, I have to go now!" She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him softly. Pulling her into his arms, he deepens the kiss, lifting her onto the counter.

"You have a good day Baby girl, and don't let any of those thirsty ass males flirt with you got it?"

She giggles and nods "Yes Sir" Growling low, he licks her lips, and smiles. "Off you go now, and give your pet a kiss goodbye please. If you don't, he will cry all damn day till you get home" Watching as Rover shifts back to his human form, Kitten wraps her arms around him, kissing him deeply, before grabbing her purse, and leaving.

After she left, the day moved at a snails pace. He'd grilled steaks for lunch for him and Rover. They watched the fight that Kitten had recorded for them. It was at one o'clock that they both had decided to go for a drive. Parking next to his Kitten's car, Wolfie tossed a set of clothes into the back seat. "Get dressed boy, don't think pets are allowed"

Climbing out, Wolfie gave Rover a stern glance, before they walked into the office building. Finding the floor that his Kitten worked on, he signed them in, and they took the elevator up to the seventh floor. Pulling Rover against his body once they were encased in the privacy of the elevator, Wolfie whispered into his ear. "If you are a good boy, Wolfie will let you taste Kitten in her office!"

Rover whimpers, and presses his ass against Wolfie's cock. "Thank you Sir, I will be a good boy" Chuckling, Wolfie licks Rovers neck, then steps around him when the doors open. Making his way to the receptionist desk, Wolfie asks where he could find his mate. Taking the visitor tag, he and Rover make their way to her office.  
Finding her engulfed in a file, he taps on the door jamb. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Kitten!" Looking up, she gasps, then jumps up from her chair, running around her desk to throw herself into his arms. "Wolfie....what are you doing here?"

Stepping into her office, Rover slips in, then closes the door. "Lock it boy" Doing as he was told, Rover locks the door, then lowers his eyes. Lifting his Kitten into his arms, Wolfie lays her on the counter against the wall holding her printer. Towering over her, he grins. "We missed you baby, and I promised Rover that he could taste you if he was a good boy!"

Reaching down, Wolfie lifts his Kitten's skirt, caressing her inner thigh. Feeling her soaked panties, he growls low. "This better be within the last few moments Kitten!"  
She blushes, and bites her lip. "Partially Sir, I was reading a story that we are about to publish. It was very erotic Wolfie!" Letting out a chuckle, Wolfie claims her lips. "Since I found you alone Kitten, it's okay baby girl!" Cutting his eyes to Rover, Wolfie nods once, and his pet begins to strip out of his clothes. "No, stay in that form, if someone comes, I'd rather not have to explain a huge dog in her office boy"

Nodding, Rover walks to where Kittens thighs were spread wide. The low rumbling growl makes his Kitten gasp, and shift her legs. "Hurry boy, I think Kitten is needy"  
Cupping her face, Wolfie looks down into his mates eyes. "You will suck my cock while he eats that pretty little cunt of yours baby, then when we are done, you will finish your day, eager to come home and finish what we started!"

Nodding her head, Wolfie springs his cock free and moves up to where her head was resting. Rubbing the plum sized head against her plump lips, he slips into her mouth. Groaning as he rocks back on his heels, she sucks hard, trying to keep him in her mouth.

Looking down her body, Wolfie watches as Rover lets his face shift to that of his dog. The long k9 tongue slips into Kittens pussy, making her cry out around his cock. Grinning, Wolfie slips one hand into his Kitten's hair, and slides the other down her belly. Bunching her skirt more, he flicks her swollen clit.  
Watching her body shudder with each flick to the bundle of nerves, he locks his eyes with her. "No cumming till I tell you to got it?"

Letting out a small whimper, Kitten nods her head, and licks her lips. "Yes Sir" Grinning, he thrusts his cock back into her mouth. Hitting the back of her throat, he holds it there, watching a tear slip from her eyes, as she gags around his shaft. He loved fucking her mouth, loved how her full thick lips looked wrapped around his thick cock.

Smelling her sweet juices as her desire ratchets up a notch, Wolfie breaks eye contact with her, and watches as Rover fucks her pussy with his long tongue. With each thrust into her sweet cunt, Rover rocked his hips, grinding against Wolfie's leg. He would have to be sure his pet got off since he was being such a good boy.  
Hearing a tap on Kitten's office door, Wolfie looks at her.

"Are you expecting anyone?"

She shakes her head no, and that is when he hears it. "Hey, it's Tim from accounting, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me?" Growling low, Wolfie pulls his cock from his Kitten's mouth, and pulls her off the counter. Hiking her skirt up over her hips fully, he bends her over at the door, and thrusts into her pussy.

"You will open the door just enough to see his face, then you will tell him that you already had lunch Kitten"

With her eyes wide, Wolfie maneuvers his body out of sight, and thrusts hard into her again. Rover crawls between his legs, latching onto Kitten's clit, and stroking Wolfie's balls. Leaving her no choice but to obey his command, Wolfie turns the knob, opening the door.

"I am sorry, but I had lunch already Tim"

Slamming into her over and over, he watches as her hand grips the door. Her knuckles going white with the force of her grip, all in attempts to not move from the power of his thrusts.

He wanted to open the door and fuck her in front of every fucking male and female who thought to touch his mate. If it wasn't for her love for her new job, Wolfie would have done just that, then he would have taken her home, and fucked her till she couldn't walk.

Hearing the male begin to stammer, Wolfie growled low, letting Kitten know it was time to close the door. Once they were alone again, Wolfie gripped her hips, while Rover lifted her upper body. Controlling her weight, Wolfie lowered her onto Rovers cock, leaving his buried in her sweet little cunt.

He hadn't had plans to fuck her, yet his jealousy and desire had taken over, and here he was, about to double penetrate her pussy in her office, in the middle of the day.

He would be sure to fuck her before work, either that, or he'd have to buy her her own company. He was too demanding to be without his pussy for more than an hour or two, and the proof was in her pussy. Kitten's nails dig into Rovers shoulders as he thrusts up into her, his cock sliding against Wolfie's.

They were both so in tuned with her needs, that they had her ready to explode within seconds of entering her. Bending over her back, Wolfie bites down on her shoulder, and growls. That was all his Kitten needed. Her release hit her hard, and the gush of cum that coated both his and Rovers cock smelled sweet and tangy.  
Knowing his hunger for her wouldn't be fulfilled, Wolfie spilled his seed into her, jet after jet blending with Rovers release, each hot stream hitting her womb with each powerful release.

Releasing his bite to her shoulder, Wolfie whispers into his mates ear. "Wolfie loves you baby, and when you get home, you will tell me about your day while I feast on that pretty little cunt"

Like that, Kitten cums again, and falls limply on top of Rover. Their pet, grinning from ear to ear whispers into her other ear. "Rover will clean Kitten then make her dirty all over again if Sir allows it!"

She shivers, and looks over her shoulder at her Wolfie. Grinning, he nods. "Yes, my loves have been very good today, and I think you both have earned that!"  
Pulling out, Wolfie helps Kitten to her feet, then adjusts her clothes. Watching Rover lick her pussy clean of their releases, Wolfie cups his pets cheek. "Come, Kitten must get back to work, and we need to pick up something for dinner"

After some hugs, and petting, Wolfie kisses his Kitten, leaving her with the promise of many more releases before her head hit the pillow at the end of the night.


End file.
